Wild
by DipuC
Summary: Had the price of looking been blindness, I still would have looked." Ralph Ellison, "Battle Royal"


So, finally this is done, And is dedicated to NaturalBornCharmer1 who ask for this…. Be careful what you wish for!

Had the price of looking been blindness, I still would have looked. ~~Ralph Ellison, "Battle Royal"

Wild

* * *

Akane Tendo stared blankly at the material in her hand, wondering why exactly she was here, or how she had gotten here, and what could she have done to prevent this from happening.

But nothing came to mind.

So she continued to stare at the clothing.

She was in so much trouble.

"Akane?" A voice from outside suddenly called out. The blue-haired female jolted, and glanced at the green curtain covering the small cubicle.

"Um, yes?"

"You've been in there for twenty minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Akane replied weakly. "I'm just…um…."

"Well, hurry dear; we must be home before Ranma returns."

At the name Ranma, Akane squeaked. She looked down at the silk in her hand, and practically turned red. She should not be here.

Akane Tendo, the third daughter of Soun Tendo, was currently trapped in a four by four room with maroon colored lingerie in her hands. She should not be here at all.

But the Saotome matriarch had insisted that they do little shopping. "For the wedding night, dear," Nodoka had told her, and waved away poor Akane's protests. She whined and fought, but when the older women frowned sternly, Akane gulped and sweetly complied.

And here she was, trying on various skin showing outfits for her wedding night. Akane groaned as her stomach flipped flopped for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had complained loudly to her future mother-in-law that she didn't need any such thing, but the other women had raised an eyebrow and promptly asked if Akane was going to present herself to her son naked that night.

Akane turned the color of lava.

Yes, she was going to marry the rude mouthed jerk, Ranma Saotome. Yes, she guessed that she loved the egomaniac and could not live without him. Sure, there was nothing she rather be than Mrs. Akane Saotome. But this—_this_—was too much for her. Her thoughts turned sour again, going back to her early musing. So, she knew why she was there. The answer was in her hands. And as for the how—Auntie Saotome.

She had been mortified when the elder brought her into this shop, which had pink and red silk curtains and smelled heavily of perfume. An older, beautiful lady greeted them abruptly, smiling as she said, "Welcome!" She glanced at Akane and beamed. "Why, a bride to be, eh?"

Akane had blinked in surprise; she hid her ringed hand discreetly before she glanced at the woman. "How did—"

"Oh, I have been around, you know. And one can never mistake the glow of a woman in love," the saleswoman sighed as she flapped her hands and nodded to Nodoka. Her future mother-in-law had laughed in response.

"Yes, my son proposed to her last week! Such a man, my son." Both women sighed, as if reliving their own pasts. Then they stared at Akane, and the girl shrunk under their scrutiny. This was worse than being naked…

"I think I know the perfect thing for you!" the shop owner suddenly exclaimed. She bowed to Nodoka and Akane, and then promptly left. Akane stared at her retreating figure.

"Auntie?" Akane asked meekly, almost feeling like a child. "I really don't know about this…"

The woman frowned at her timid statement. "Akane, you're a _woman_. This is what women do."

Akane frowned.

The smiling woman returned, this time with a box wrapped in maroon colored paper. "Here, dear," She presented it to Akane and the girl shyly took it. They watched like hawks as she opened it cautiously, as if there was some disgusting creature inside ready to attack her. There might as well have been, in her opinion.

Inside lay a red silk lingerie, that coved nothing of her body. She felt her stomach drop. She looked up at her companion and Nodoka almost squealed. "Oh, do try it on, Akane." She rushed towards the dressing rooms, and Akane swore that she saw her wink at the shop owner. But that had to be her imagination.

So, now she was here, and Akane frowned at memory, the scanty garments, and then threw them to the side, taking out her grumpiness on them.

She stared at them, and then wrinkled her nose. She couldn't hide in here forever. Avoiding the mirror, she undressed, determined to make quick work of this "modeling."

She lifted the lingerie and slipped it on. The maroon silk fell to her thighs and she was suddenly ashamed of her plain cotton underwear.

The material was delicate, fine to touch. It was utterly soft, and fit on her perfectly. She found herself liking it.

'No, Tendo,' she quickly scolded. 'You are NOT taking this…"

She glanced at the bottom of the set, regarding it. Well it wouldn't hurt to try…

She slipped out of her panties and quickly grabbed the blood red silk. After putting them on, she stared at it, then very slowly turned around, keeping her eyes closed until the last possible second.

"Akane? Akane, I'm coming in."

"Ah! No, Auntie! Wait!" she quickly shouted, forgetting about her hesitance. But her words fell on deaf ears as Nodoka entered the dressing room.

"Akane, dear, I—" She stopped, and then very openly stared at the half dressed women. She started from the hemline, up to her red hued stomach and then to her blazing face. A smile appeared, almost evil.

"Akane…" She said, her eyes tearing, "You are _beautiful_."

Akane shut her eyes tightly. It was fun to buy undergarments with the older lady, but to buy the outfit for your wedding night with your fiancée's mother was just perturbing.

"Akane." Nodoka's quiet voice penetrated the red faced bride to be.

"Yes?" she squeaked again, still with her eyes shut.

There was silence, and Akane opened one eye. Nodoka was eying her appreciatively. "My son is going to have a lot of fun."

Akane eyes shot open, and her face colored even more so. "What?" she exclaimed. Suddenly it seemed as if she was the adult and Nodoka the silly teenager giggling and letting perverted thoughts run through her head.

"We are certainly taking this—" she raised a hand, stopping the girl from yelling indignantly. "—As a gift to my son. You cannot tell me no, Akane." Her voice was stern, but then softened to a quiet pleading. "Please, Akane. Allow me to do this for you two."

Akane's face melted and all her objections faded at her request. She sighed heavily

She nodded and then smiled. Well, it was a gift to Ranma. Why not, then? Her mind drifted as thoughts of what might such happen that flooded her mind, Why not, indeed…

* * *

Akane clutched the bag to her chest as they enter the restaurant. Nodoka bowed at the front and Akane followed suit.

She wondered why they were here. She had assumed that they were going straight home now that they had their mission accomplished. But the elder had directed her to a quiet little place, telling her that she wanted to talk.

Akane was slightly scared. What could the mother of your groom want to talk to you about? Akane paled as her thoughts went haywire. Of course, the older woman would criticize her cooking ability, or lack there of. And her violence, though she tried to keep it in check these days, was worrying, despite the fact that her energy was diverted somewhere else now.

With that train of thought, Akane blushed. But there was no denying that Ranma lit her fire in many ways. Kissing him was like trying to be still in a tornado. He was a powerful, softly caressing wind that entrenched her entire being. He swept through her, always leaving her dizzy with his passion and aching for more. Somehow, he cooled, and yet ignited the fire within her. And when he said her name, lowly calling to her, his voice husky... "Akane…"

She blinked. The pitch of his voice was very different.

"Akane?"

Then she met the eyes of her fiancé. No! Not her fiancée, his _mother_!

She had a smile on her face, and it only grew when the Akane once again turned pink. The other woman was less happy. She was appalled at the fact that she was caught daydreaming of the said male. 'Stop being such a per—'

"It is perfectly alright to think of him in that way, Akane." Nodoka said lightly. "I was the same way with Genma."

The butterflies that the memory of Ranma had birthed withered and died at that thought. She tried to not let her disgust show on her face, but Nodoka laughed. "Oh, Akane! I am so glad that my son has you."

Akane glanced at her future mother in law, uncomprehending.

Suddenly, a woman appeared and served them some tea with poise and elegance that Akane could only dream of. As she presented them with a perfect bow and left, Akane felt a pout tug at her lips. Nodoka noticed and frowned. They were quiet, and Akane felt her lingering gaze. She shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the other woman's eyes.

"Akane, do you know how much Ranma loves you?"

The question shocked her. She was confused for a second, and then lamely answered.

"A lot?"

Nodoka's lips tightened. "Very much more than 'A lot,' Akane." Her gaze lightened. "So much that I do believe that he would choose you over me…"

"No!" Akane blurted, forgetting where she was. "He wouldn't—I mean I couldn't—"

"Akane, I know that will never happen," Nodoka quickly cut in. "It was just an example." She drank some tea and urged Akane to do the same. The poor girl was much too stunned at what she had said that she didn't obey. "The point is, Akane, my son loves you. You and _only_ you. No matter how much you may feel inferior to other women—" Nodoka ignored the sight of Akane's eyes widening. "—He chose _you_. All I ask as his mother is that you embrace that fact. I wish for your happiness. The happiness you both deserve."

Akane felt the tears gather in her eyes. "Auntie…"

Thank you…

And somehow, Nodoka heard. Tears flowed from her eyes also, and Akane found herself crying. She reached over and grabbed Nodoka's hand, and for the first time in years, she remembered what a mothers' love felt like.

"Now…" Nodoka said, smiling. "Enough of this. Ranma was right when he said you don't belong in tears."

Akane frowned at the comment, but then wiped her eyes. Their hands did not part.

"What I intended with this little meeting was to discuss your wedding night."

Akane felt her confidence drain at those words. Wedding nights always brought the most appalling images in her head. At night, when she allowed herself to actually freely think about it, she was mortified at how….imaginative she really could be. Remembering one particular dream brought a bright raging color on cheeks.

She had seen her fiancé without clothes before, but it hadn't affected her as it did now. These days, just the sheen of sweat on his arms sent her into overdrive. And when his hands touched her when they kissed, rough and shaped…

Truth be told, she wanted him. Badly.

Maybe she was the pervert after all.

"I want to give you some pointers on how exactly to make that night very enjoyable."

'Someone shoot me….' Akane thought desperately.

And with that, the older, experienced women launched into a long, detailed explanation.

* * *

They got home late. No matter how much Akane protested the need for this information, Nodoka explained things down to the very molecule. So when they entered the house, she got a frown from Ranma.

'So much for beating him home…' she mused.

He climbed down the stairs and reached for the bag in her hands. Akane reacted badly.

"No!" she shouted, and then pressed it to her chest. Ranma looked at her incredulously. True, she was being childish, but the thought struck her that perhaps Ranma wouldn't want her to wear this. And she sure didn't want the rest of the family to see.

He frowned even more. "What's wrong with you?" he said indignantly. "Grumpy, much?"

Akane didn't even flinch. She bit her lip, and then started up the stairs. "I'm just tired…I'm going to bed." Then she ran.

In the quiet confines of her room, Akane hid the lingerie in the bottom of her closet. She realized that she actually was tired. She yawned, and pulled out her sleepwear. After putting them on, she slipped into bed, thinking that tonight sure was going to be hectic, since Mrs. Saotome's advice was swirling in her head.

It was hours later when she awoke. For some reason her eyes shot open, and she glanced around the room. Everything was in place, or so she hoped. She made a move when she felt him. His arm was secured at her waist, anchoring her to him. She frowned.

"How in the world…" she started, and then looked up and found his blue eyes staring at her. Hers widened in response. "Ranma! What are you doing?" she whispered, thoroughly confused. Not that she minded much. He had been to her room frequently and, in other occasions, after much fighting and complaining, in her bed. But this was the first time he hadn't asked permission.

He continued to stare at her and she was beginning to be uncomfortable. "You were dreaming of me," he stated simply.

"What? No, I—" She fumbled in her worlds, trying to hide what kind of dreams she was having.

He grinned boyishly. "Don't deny it, Akane. I clearly heard my name."

Akane glanced away, sighing defeated. "I was dreaming of punching you're face in." she said sourly.

He laughed, the deep, throaty sound making her gulp. "That's not what I heard…"

"Jerk!" she cried and push at him. He was unmovable, and instead of giving her space, he rolled on top, leaned his forehead on hers.

"Admit it, tomboy. You want me."

"I want you to get _off _of me," she defied, trying to ignore the heat and weight of his body. It felt so…

He cocked an eyebrow, looking devilishly handsome. "If you really wanted me gone, then you would've kicked me out long ago." Then, his eyes turned serious. "Tell me, Akane. The truth."

Akane gulped and looked away from his eyes; the eyes that made her pulse race and had butterflies flutter uncontrollably in her stomach. "The truth?" she asked, and he nodded, leaning in closer.

The truth was that from the moment that Ranma had entered her life, he was all there was. And when he proposed to her, by his own will, and the hope in his eyes, when he got down on one knee, and slipped a sliver ring on her finger, she knew.

This was the one and only man for her.

Well, if he wanted the truth, then she would show him.

She closed the distance between them, and touched his lips, and then there was fire that exploded through her. He reacted with a growl and he pressed in further. They tasted each other, and she saw a light spark in eyes.

He felt so utterly good, it was unbelievable. She was addicted to the way his lips moved; dominating, yet so gentle. She had to breathe, but she didn't want to stop; he was her breath.

Finally, he leaned away, his eyes dark and, even in the dim light, she saw that they were violet. A color she knew the meaning of.

Their breaths laden, he leaned against her neck and whispered her name. She trembled, and wrapped her arms around him. They were quiet until Akane, with glazed passionate eyes, pressed her mouth against his ear, and said, "That was the truth, Ranma."

He leaned up, groaned, and, his eyes dark with roaring need, kissed her again. This one sent her spiraling to an abyss of pleasure. His hands roamed over her, slipping away the clothes and touching bare skin. His hands were cold, but they incinerated her.

They were interrupted a second time for lack of air. He wrapped his arms around her, tightening his hold, and rested his head on her forehead again, staring in her eyes.

"I feel the same tomboy. I feel the same."

She bit her lip, and pushed back the rush of emotion threatening to choke her. Gods, she loved this man more than she understood. And if they didn't separate soon, she would never be able to stop...

Akane then grinned and pushed him off. Not expecting the attack, he fell off her with a pitiful thump onto the floor.

He looked at her from the ground, shocked. "Wha—"

"You're gonna have to wait like I did, Saotome."

His beautiful eyes, clouded in confusion, narrowed as a devil's glint appeared and he grinned slowly. Akane suddenly thought the room was way too small.

"You're gonna pay for that, tomboy," he said in an extremely low, arousing voice, and her stomach jumped in anticipation. He stood up and stalked to the bed. "Pay for it very dearly…"

And suddenly, Akane discovered that Nodoka Saotome's advice wasn't all bad.

* * *

And the rest is history. I wanted a… um…new perspective. Did you enjoy it? Or are you indifferent? Did it make you want to puke? Please answer by REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~DipuC^^'


End file.
